Kikutarou
by My Penname is Too Dim
Summary: Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah anak yang lahir dari buah persik. Anak ini ditakdirkan untuk mengalahkan Sang Iblis jahanam. Fail Summary. Parodi cerita rakyat 'Momotarou'.


-Kikutarou-

Warning : Kejayusan tingkat dewa, kegaringan tingkat paling atas, OOC, cerita rada maksud, gaje, hint sho-ai, human names used-kecuali buat yang belum punya human name.

Author notes : Hi, zukokke's here. Umm, sebenernya ini fic parody dari cerita rakyat Jepang 'Momotarou'. Mungkin ada yang ngelantur dari cerita aslinya, tapi kalo nggak ngelantur namanya bukan fic parody dong *apadeh*. Terus tadinya ini mau jadi fic humor tapi kayaknya lebih banyak jayusnya kebanding humor, jadi anda saya peringatkan. Dan… mohon maaf sebelumnya, soalnya saya masukin slight USUK (lagi) di bagian akhir fic ini. Yah, don't like don't read aja deh…

Disclaimer : Axis Powers Hetalia punyanya Hidekaz Himaruya. Apapun sesuatu yang berlisensi yang bakal tersebut di fic ini bukan punya saya. Cerita rakyat 'Momotarou' juga bukan punya saya. yang saya punya hanyalah ide nista buat bikin fic ini (itu juga dengan beberapa bantuan dari temen saya.)

~._.~

Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah sepasang suami-istri yang sudah menjadi kakek-nenek tetapi belum dikaruniai anak. Meskipun hidup mereka sederhana, pasangan kakek-nenek ini selalu bahagia, ya, selalu, bahkan saat mereka hendak dibunuh rentenir karena nunggak uang sewa rumah.

Pada suatu hari, sang Nenek-yang diketahui bernama Nek Vietnam-sedang mencuci baju di sungai di dekat rumah mereka. Saat ia sedang asyik mencuci, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bulat berwarna putih hanyut mendekati si Nenek.

"Whooa! Apa itu?" pekik si Nenek kaget. Ia lalu mengambil sesuatu yang hanyut itu dengan tongkat menyerupai dayung yang suka ia bawa kemana-mana.

"Persik! Wah, Kakek pasti akan senang jika aku bawakan oleh-oleh ini…" gumam si Nenek. Kemudian ia menyimpan persik itu ke keranjang yang ia bawa dan melanjutkan aktivitas mencucinya.

~._.~

"Kek Thai! Kek Thai, coba lihat! Aku bawa oleh-oleh!" kata Nenek Vietnam begitu ia pulang ke rumah.

"Ana~ Nenek, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu," kata Kakek Thailand menghela napas, "kemarin anak-anak tetangga pada tutup hidung semua gara-gara kau panggil aku begitu…"

"Maaf, Kek," kata Nenek Vietnam sambil nyengir, "tapi, lihat! Aku bawa persik!"

"PERSIK, ANA~!" pekik Kakek Thailand dengan ekspresi sinetron, menjatuhkan boneka gajah yang tadi ia pegang, "AKU 'KAN PENGGEMAR BERATNYA, ANA~!"

Nenek Vietnam segera menjitaknya dengan dayung, "Itu mah penyanyi dangdut, kek! Ini persik yang buah itu lho!"

"Oh, kirain, ana~" gumam Kakek Thailand dengan intonasi kecewa. Nenek Vietnam sweat dropped, kenapa suaminya ini begitu tergila-gila sama dangdut sih? Kerenan juga pop-melayu gitu looh~ (?).

"Yaudahlah, kek… Ayo kita belah aja persiknya, kelihatannya enak…" kata Nenek Vietnam yang sudah siap dengan pisau buah di tangan-entah datang dari mana tuh pisau. Tanpa sadar atau sadar, air liur sudah menetes dari mulut sang Nenek. Entah dia lapar atau memang memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada buah persik? *author digebok dayung Vietnam*.

"Oke deh, ana~ Tapi itu iler lap dulu, dong…" Kakek Thailand sweat dropped.

Nenek Vietnam pun langsung mengayunkan pisau buahnya-tanpa mengelap ilernya terlebih dahulu. Kalau dilihat dari sisi yang berbeda, Nenek Vietnam terlihat seperti kanibal psikopat yang dengan sakit jiwa dan napsunya, hendak memotong korbannya hingga 12 potongan-bedanya dalam kasus ini, persik.

"_Tunggu, jangan belah aku!_" baru saja ujung pisau mengenai bagian terluar buah, ada suara gaib tiba-tiba muncul.

"Suara apa itu, kek?" tanya Nenek Vietnam.

"Nggak tahu, suara kentutku kali, ana~" jawab Kakek Thailand asal.

Nenek Vietnam hanya manggut-manggut, kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tadi terhenti.

"_AH! Tunggu, udah dibilangin jangan dibelah!"_

"Kakek! Suara itu lagi!" kata Nenek Vietnam kesal, niatnya mau ngebelah persik tertunda terus.

"Iya ana~! Suara apa ya itu…?" gumam Kakek Thailand sambil mengamati seluruh ruangan.

"_Ini aku, anak di dalam buah persik!"_

"EEH!"

Tiba-tiba muncul asap putih memenuhi ruangan itu, buah persik tersebut terbelah secara gaib. Dan keluarlah dari dalamnya, seorang anak laki-laki dengan ekspresi datar.

Anak misterius yang muncul dari persik itu kemudian membungkuk dan memperkenalkan diri, "Hajimemashite, Kikutarou desu. Aku anak yang lahir dari dalam persik. Kata-kata favoritku adalah, 'Zenshio shimasu. Mata kondo. Kotae wa zenbu iie desu.' Makanan favoritku adalah…"

"AAAAAAHH!" suara lengkingan geje menghentikan acara perkenalan diri dari Kikutarou.

"Ada apa, nek?" tanya kakek Thailand kepada istrinya yang sekarang pasang ekspresi histeris.

"Persiknya…! Tidak, persiknya hancur! Bagaimana ini…? Padahal aku sangat ingin makan persik! Aah, persik…!" gumam nenek Vietnam sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Thailand dan Kikutarou hanya sweat dropped.

"Jadi, Kikutarou, kenapa kau ada di dalam persik, ana~?" tanya kakek Thailand, nyuekin sang nenek yang lagi ber-hiperbol-ria.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kikutarou menaikkan bahunya, "Yang jelas aku ada di dalam situ dan keluar begitu saja."

"Hmm…" Kakek Thailand hanya manggut-manggut, "bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini saja ana~?"

"Bolehkah?" tanya Kikutarou.

"Tentu saja, kebetulan kami juga tidak punya anak." kata kakek Thailand. "Nah, sudah hampir saatnya makan malam, ana~ Ayo, kita ke dapur, aku siapkan makan malam," katanya lagi sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." kata Kikutarou kemudian mengikuti langkah kakek Thailand menuju dapur-meninggalkan nenek Vietnam yang masih asik ber-hiperbol.

Dan begitulah Kikutarou tinggal di kediaman kakek Thailand dan nenek Vietnam.

~._.~

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak insiden buah persik. Kikutarou tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang baik, ramah, berbakti pada orang tua, dan juga rajin. Ya, rajin. Rajin belajar, rajin membantu orang, rajin bersih-bersih, bahkan rajin update status Twitter.

Suatu hari, kakek Thailand melihat Kikutarou sedang cemberut di depan layar notebook-nya. Kakek Thailand pun menghampirinya, "Ada apa, Kiku ana~? Kau kelihatan bete?"

Kikutarou tersenyum kecil pada kakeknya itu, kemudian kembali pasang tampang kesal, kemudian memperlihatkan layar notebook-nya pada sang kakek. "Lihat, nih, kek! Si Iblis Alis Tebal ini menyusahkan warga sekitar!"

Kakek Thailand hanya manggut-manggut melihat gambar seorang lelaki dengan alis tebal sedang tertawa sarkastik dengan nistanya di layar notebook milik Kikutarou, "Siapa itu Iblis Alis Tebal, ana~?"

"Dia adalah penjahat yang kejam! Saking kejamnya, ia menjadi eksis dan namanya terus terpajang di trending tropics selama berminggu-minggu!" kata Kikutarou dengan intonasi seperti sedang menyakinkan penonton _home shopping channel_ kalau barang yang ia tawarkan itu sudah dapat persetujuan halal dari MUI. "Lihat nih, kek!" kata Kikutarou lagi sambil menunjukkan list trending topics di tab twitter.

"UWAAAH, bahkan ngalahin Keong Racun, ana~!" komentar kakek Thailand dengan nada kagum, padahal dianya aja yang nggak gahoel. Orang Keong Racun udah turun trending topics dari kapan tau… "Memang kejahatan apa yang telah ia perbuat, ana~?"

"Dia itu hobi banget memperbudak orang! Kalau ada yang berani melawannya, bakal dia kutuk jadi alis!" jawab Kikutarou mantap.

"Serem, ana~"

"Makanya, kek, aku mau pergi ke Pulau Iblis-tempat si Iblis Alis Tebal tinggal, dan mengalahkannya agar dia tidak mengutuk orang jadi alis lagi!" kata Kikutarou dengan mata berapi-api.

"Apa? Kau mau pergi ke Pulau Iblis?" tanya Nenek Vietnam yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu.

"Iya, nek." jawab Kikutarou. "Aku tak bisa membiarkan kejahatan merajalela di muka bumi ini. Jangan halangi aku, nek. Aku tahu perjalanan ini akan memebahayakan nyawaku, tapi ini demi melawan kejahatan. Niatku sudah mantap!" ujarnya lagi sambil berpose lebay ala tokoh tokusatsu.

"Siapa yang mau menghalangi?" kata nenek Vietnam sweat dropped, "aku justru mau mendukungmu. Si Iblis Alis Tebal itu sudah terkenal benget, tadi aja ada di TV. Nanti kalau kau bisa mengalahkan dia 'kan kau bisa jadi terkenal terus muncul di TV, lumayan buat pamer ke tetangga."

Kikutarou sweat dropped, ternyata neneknya tidak mengkhawatirkannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," katanya pamit.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, ana~!" kata kakek Thailand, kemudian memberikan Kikutarou sebuah kotak bekal. "Bawalah ini, ana~ Bekal perjalanan."

Kikutarou menerima bekal tersebut, kemudian melangkah ke pintu depan, "Terima kasih banyak, Kakek, Nenek… Aku pergi dulu." dan dengan begitu, Kikutarou pun pergi menuju Pulau Iblis.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ana~"

"Kalau kau diwawancari orang TV, jangan lupa kasih salam untukku, ya."

~._.~

Dengan begitu pun, Kikutarou memulai perjalanannya ke pulau Iblis. Meskipun bisa dibilang keberangkatannya ini cukup tiba-tiba. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai Kikutarou mengingat sesuatu yang sangat penting…

"Kayaknya, aku melupakan sesuatu," gumamnya sambil terus berjalan, "apa ya?"

Kikutarou mengerutkan dahinya dan memegang dagunya, mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti sedang berpikir keras, "Ah!" pekiknya begitu ingat apa yang telah ia lupakan. "Aku belum nyiram WC habis aku pakai tadi!"

Tidak, Kiku. Bukan itu.

"Eeh… tapi kayaknya udah, deh. Aku 'kan nggak sejorok author," pikir Kikutarou lagi, sedangkan author fanfic ini dirajam karena tiba-tiba mejeng.

"AH! Aku ingat!" pekiknya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Aku nggak tahu jalan ke pulau Iblis!"

Nah, itu dia. Kikutarou nggak tahu jalan ke pulau Iblis. Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya dia mengalahkan si Iblis Alis Tebal? Nanti dia nggak jadi masuk TV seperti yang diharapkan Nenek Vietnam.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus pergi ke mana?" gumamnya bingung sambil melihat sekeliling.

Tiba-tiba saja ada suara aneh dari balik semak-semak.

_Srak. Srak._

Kikutarou pun kaget dan langsung pasang posisi siaga.

_Srak. Srak. Srak._

"Siapa di sana?" tanya Kikutarou dengan hati-hati. Tangan kanannya sudah siap menarik katakana jika tiba-tiba yang muncul adalah om-om gaje jenggotan dengan rambut gondrong pirang siap 'menerkam' siapa aja yang lewat. (silahkan tebak siapa)

"Tuh 'kan, ketahuan. Gege sih, nggak bisa diem!" kata salah seorang suara dari balik semak-semak. Kedengaran dari suaranya sih, sepertinya dia cewek.

"Bukan aku! Yongsoo tuh, aru!" kata salah seorang lagi.

"Kenapa aku, da ze?" kata yang lain lagi.

Terdengar suara orang menghela napas, sepertinya cewek yan pertama kali berbicara tadi. "Yasudah, kalau begini, kita langsung keluar saja."

Dengan kalimat terakhir tadi, tiba-tiba seorang cewek dengan kostum burung meloncat keluar dari semak-semak.

"Aku Taiwan si burung…!" teriaknya sambil loncat salto dari semak-semak dan berpose narsis seperti remaja cewek zaman sekarang-kaki kiri disimplakin ke kaki kanan, jari telunjuk di depan bibir, tangan yang satu lagi di pinggang, mata dimerem-meremin, bibir agak dimajuin-yah, kira-kira seperti itu.

"Aku Yongsoo si anjing, da ze…!" keluar seseorang lagi, kali ini laki-laki dengan kostum anjing. Ia keluar dengan pose narsis layaknya cowok sok keren-tapi nggak keliatannya kerennya soalnya dia lagi pake kostum anjing.

"Aku Yao si panda, aru…!" keluar yang terakhir dari semak-semak, laki-laki dengan kostum panda. Berbeda dengan yang 2 sebelumnya, dia keluar dengan pose biasa-biasa saja.

"…"

"Lho kok, pada diem, aru?" tanya Yao si panda pada dua temannya.

"Gege, di cerita 'Momotarou' nggak ada panda," Taiwan menjelaskan, "yang ada itu burung, anjing sama monyet."

"Tapi aku nggak mau jadi monyet, aru!" protes Yao, "Monyet nggak imut! Panda baru imut, aru!"

"Bagiku hyung tetep imut pake kostum apa aja, da ze." kata Yongsoo tiba-tiba, bikin Yao jadi illfeel.

"Tapi gege, kau seharusnya jadi monyet!" Taiwan tetap ngotot beragumen.

"Nggak mau, aru! Pokoknya aku jadi panda, aru! Panda, panda, panda, pandaaa~~!" rengek Yao sambil gegulingan di tanah. Kalau sudah begini, tak ada cara lain selain mengalah pada keinginan Yao. Susah mengatasi Yao yang sudah ngambek, apalagi kalau nggak ada Ivan di sini (?).

"Uuh, gege berhentilah gegulingan di tanah! Nanti kau jadi dekil seperti bopung!" Taiwan sweat dropped. "Iya deh, iya! Kau boleh jadi panda!"

"Horeh, aru!" gumam Yao kegirangan.

"Uhm, sumimasen…" kata Kikutarou, pemeran utama kita yang terlupakan sejenak. "Kalian ini siapa ya?"

"Oh iya, hampir lupa da ze!" jawab Yongsoo. "Kami ini preman wilayah sini da ze!"

"Preman?"

"Yup, benar sekali! Kalau kau mau lewat sini, harus memberi kami hartamu dulu!" kata Taiwan.

"Tapi, aku nggak punya apa-apa," Kikutarou menjelaskan, "kecuali bekal yang di berikan kakek."

"Yasudah berikan kami itu, da ze!" Yongsoo memaksa, "Kami belum makan sejak kemarin tahu! Kami ini preman miskin, da ze!" lanjutnya sambil pasang tampang melas.

"Tapi ini bekalku satu-satunya!"

"Ah, kau cakep tapi kejam sekali, da ze!" hardik Yongsoo, "apa kau tega melihat kami-terutama aku yang keren ini mati kelaparan?"

"Begini saja, aru," Yao berdeham. "Oh iya, namamu siapa, aru?"

"Kikutarou."

"Nah, Kikutarou," Yao melanjutkan. "Kalau kau berikan kami bekal itu, kami akan melakukan sesuatu untukmu, aru."

Kikutarou memasang tatapan curiga, "Benarkah itu?"

"Apa tampang kami tak bisa dipercaya, aru?"

Kikutarou pun memperhatikan 3 orang di depannya. Tampang mereka sebenarnya mencurigakan, tapi, seenggaknya, mereka tidak terlihat seperti _benar-benar _kriminal. Mustahil orang yang _benar-benar _kriminal merampok korbannya dengan kostum panda?

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus mengabulkan keinginanku setelah itu." kata Kikutarou menyetujui.

"Apa itu, aru?"

"Antarkan aku ke pulau Iblis."

Ketiganya kemudian saling pandang. Kemudian ketiganya mengangguk berbarengan.

"Deal, aru," kata Yao sambil menjabat tangan Kikutarou, "tapi mesti kau ingat kalau pulau Iblis itu berbahaya, aru."

"Baiklah."

"Nah, sekarang berikan bekal itu daze~!"

Kikutarou pun segera memberikan kotak bekalnya. Dengan penuh napsu, 3 orang kelaparan itu langsung merampas kotak bekalnya dan membukanya. Mereka segera melahap makanan itu seperti orang yang belum pernah nyobain makanan-napsu banget. Kikutarou sampai kasihan melihat kotak bekalnya yang dengan nistanya digerayangi oleh 3 orang kelaparan itu. _'I feel sorry for you, poor lunch box…'_

"Aiyaah, kenyang aru!" gumam Yao setelah bekalnya habis. "Nah, ayo kita ke pulau Iblis sekarang, aru!"

Dengan begitu, perjalanan Kikutarou ke pulau Iblis ditemani 3 orang aneh ini pun dimulai.

~._.~

"Nah, sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai di dermaga, setelah itu naik perahu menyebrangi laut dan kita akan sampai di pulau Iblis da ze!" jelas Yongsoo selama perjalanan.

Kikutarou yang mendengarkan hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kita sudah sampai di dermaga!" kata Taiwan begitu mereka sampai.

Di ujung dermaga, terlihat seseorang dengan tampang datar sedang duduk-duduk di perahu. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Itu Hong Kong, aru!" kata Yao sambil menunjuk lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu. "Ayo kita tanya, apakah dia mau mengantarkan kita ke pulau Iblis."

Mereka bertiga pun mendekati Hong Kong yang sedang duduk di atas perahu.

"Ni hao, Hong Kong." sapa Yao, Hong Kong hanya membalas dengan mengangguk. "Temanku, Kikutarou, ingin pergi ke pulau Iblis. Kau mau mengantarkan kami ke sana, aru?"

Hong Kong diam mengamati satu-persatu orang-orang yang memaksakan senyum kepadanya-sok ramah supaya si Hong Kong mau nganterin. Hong Kong kemudian berpikir sebentar kemudian membentuk angka dua dengan jarinya.

"Dua ribu, aru? Oke deh." kata Yao.

"Ini maksudnya dua ratus ribu." ralat Hong kong.

"Hiee? Mahalnya! Nggak bisa kurang, aru?"

"Seratus ribu?"

"Dua ribulah, aru… dekat ini kan."

"Lima puluh ribu?"

"Dua ribu, aru."

"Dua puluh lima ribu?"

"Dua ribu, aru, titik."

"Gratis, bagaimana?"

"Hong Kong, dua ribu itu sudah harga fix!" Yao tetap ngotot. 3 orang lain di belakangnya hanya sweat dropped melihat tawar-menawar gaje ini.

"Oke, dua ribu." kata Hong Kong kemudian memberi sinyal agar 4 orang lainnya naik ke atas perahu.

Dan dengan begitu, Kikutarou pun semakin dekat dengan pulau Iblis.

"Kita sudah sampai." kata Hong Kong begitu mereka menepi ke daratan.

"Nah, Kiku. Kita sudah sampai, aru," Yao menoleh ke arah Kikutarou. "Sebentar lagi kau akan bertemu si Iblis, aru."

Kikutarou menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk. Ternyata ia segugup ini-rasanya seperti ingin bertemu artis pujaan. Bedanya, kalau yang ini saat bertemu kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti gadis remaja, minta foto, ataupun minta tanda tangan.

Mereka berempat pun pergi melangkah menuju ke dalam pulau, tempat si Iblis berada. Tapi, setelah mereka sadari, ternyata mereka tidak berempat.

"Kau ikut Hong Kong?" tanya Taiwan

Hong Kong mengangguk, "Aku mau lihat 'kutukan jadi alis' dari dekat."

Sekarang Kikutarou menjadi benar-benar gugup.

~._.~

"Mr. Arthur, gawat! Ada penyusup memasuki pulau ini!"

Sesosok peri berwarna biru terbang melayang mengelilingi kepala seseorang dengan alis tebal yang sedang cosplay jadi bajak laut-lengkap dengan _eye patch _dan kaki palsu.

"NAHAHAHA! Tak apa Mrs. Fairy, biarkan saja mereka masuk. Jadi, aku bisa mempersilahkan mereka duduk di busby's chair kesayanganku ini…" pria itu berkata dengan senyum sarkastik-yang-superduper-ngajak-ribut tersimpul di wajahnya.

"Tapi, Mr. Arthur," peri biru itu berkata lagi, "mereka sudah ada di sini."

"Oh…" Arthur hanya mengangguk kecil-masih dengan senyum sarkastiknya. Sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke belakang pundaknya dengan ekspresi kaget _a la _komik. "HAH!"

Terlihat, 5 orang Asia dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam tepat di belakang Arthur.

"Konnichiwa."

"Ni Hao, aru."

"Annyeong!"

"Ni Hao!"

"Ni Hao…"

Arthur face palmed sejenak melihat orang-orang Asia ini. '_Kenapa mereka bisa-bisanya ngasih salam ke seorang Iblis paling ditakuti…' _kira-kira itulah terjemahan ekspresi Arthur saat ini.

"A-ah gimana caranya kalian bisa masuk ke markasku?" tanya Arthur.

"Ya lewat pintulah, da ze!" jawab Yongsoo nyantai.

"Bukan! Maksudku, dari mana kalian bisa tahu jalan masuk ke sini?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Di depan tadi ada peta lokasi pulau ini." jawab Taiwan nggak kalah nyantai sama Yongsoo tadi.

Arthur face palmed lagi, '_Astajim! Siapa coba yang masang begituan?_'

"A-anyway, mau apa kalian datang ke sini, heh? Nggak tau, ya, gua ini Iblis paling ditakuti saat ini?" kata Arthur dengan nada sarkastiknya, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Alah, ntar juga kalo trending topic-nya turun udah nggak ditakutin lagi, da ze…" cibir Yongsoo.

"D-diam kau, bloody git!"

"Wahai Iblis Tebal, menyerahlah!" kata Kikutarou tiba-tiba sambil-dengan sangat beraninya-nunjuk tepat ke wajah Arthur, "Kau sudah banyak meresahkan warga sekitar, dan sebagai warga Negara yang berbakti, aku, Kikutarou, harus menghentikan tindakanmu yang melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia itu. Dengan kekuatan bulan aku akan menghukummu!" lanjut Kikutarou sambil meniru _quote _dan pose _a la_ Sailormoon-nggak ada maksud apa-apa, sih, cuma pengen gaya doang.

Arthur hanya menyeringai sarkastik dan mengeluarkan pedang di balik jubahnya. "Tsk, berani sekali, kau. Kau ingin merasakan kutukan alis milikku, hah!"

"Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya takut pada Tuhan Semesta Alam." kata Kikutarou nyolot sambil ikutan ngeluarin katana-nya. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain berpikir, _'sejak kapan dia jadi alim?'_

"Tsk, kalau ingin berantem, ayo berantem di luar!" kata Arthur sambil menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya.

"Ayo saja."

Angin berhembus perlahan, membuat rumput-rumput bergoyang dengan dramatis. Semakin menambahkan kesan kalau pertandingan antara dua orang yang sebentar lagi berlangsung ini sangat serius.

"Taruhan 10.000 Kikutarou yang menang, aru." kata Yao sambil mengeluarkan uang berjumlah 10.000

"Aku 15000 buat si Iblis, da ze."

"20.000 untuk Iblis." kata Taiwan ikutan.

"50.000, Iblis menang…" kata Hong Kong yang diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Kikutarou hanya tersenyum miris dalam hati, ternyata teman-temannya tidak sepenuhnya mendukung ia menang, sungguh ironi…

"Kiku-san, kalau kau dikutuk jadi alis nanti, notebook yang ada di tasmu itu buatku, ya, da ze…" kata Yongsoo dari jauh. Oke, yang ini jauh lebih menusuk dari yang tadi.

"Ayo mulai!" dengan dua kata itu, si Iblis Arthur melesat ke arah Kikutarou dengan pedang di tangannya.

"Heaaaah!" begitu pula Kikutarou yang langsung menghadang Arthur. Dan entah bagaimana, gerakan mereka jadi _slow motion_ layaknya film action. Gerakan mereka jadi melambat begitu pula ekspresi wajah mereka yang dilambatin, jadi malah bikin najong yang ngeliat.

"Hm, kalau 3D mungkin lebih seru lagi ya, da ze." kata Yongsoo sambil makan pop corn (dapet dari mana coba?). Diikuti anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

Saat keduanya akhirnya berpapasan, mereka pun langsung mengadu pedang satu sama lain, dan saat itu juga efek slow motion-nya berakhir. Untuk menambah kesan dramatis, coba bayangkan percikan-percikan api yang muncul akibat gesekan dari dua pedang tersebut.

"Ah, nggak seru aru. Adegan berantemnya sama aja kayak di film-film lain." celetuk Yao, yang lain mengiyakan. Tak tahukah kalian kalau kalian itu merusak suasana?

Dan di saat pertandingan berlangsung sengit, tiba-tiba ada cahaya aneh muncul di atas kepala mereka, juga datangnya angin kencang yang datang tiba-tiba. Hal ini jelas mengganggu konsentrasi pertandingan, mereka pun menengok ke atas kepala, dan ternyata… ada sesuatu yang terbang aneh berbentuk bulat seperti piring.

"Gyaah! Apa itu!" teriak Arthur sambil menunjuk benda bulat itu.

"Itu… UFO 'kan?" Kikutarou berbalik nanya.

Kemudian, UFO itu mengeluarkan lampu sorot berwarna kuning-bentuknya… sama seperti lampu sorot yang menjatuhkan Mr. Bean, dan sama seperti Mr. Bean, dari lampu itu juga turun-turun, ya, bukan loncat-2 orang misterius, yang satu tinggi yang satu lagi pendek.

Ketika 2 orang itu berhasil menapakkan kaki ke tanah, diketahui kalau yang pendek itu bukan manusia, melainkan _sesuatu_ yang pendek, tanpa pori, mata gede dan hidung rata-yup, _alien_. Sedangkan yang tinggi adalah benar manusia, dengan antenna mencuat dari rambutnya, kacamata, dan senyum idiot tersimpul di wajahnya.

"Iggy! Ternyata kau di sini! Thanks Tony, sudah mengantarku!" kata si manusia kepada si alien, si alien membalas dengan mengangguk.

Arthur cengok sejenak, "A-Alfred! Ngapain lo ke sini!"

"Jemput kau, ayo kita pulang." ajak si manusia yang bernama Alfred. "Ngomong-ngomong kau lagi cosplay, ya?"

"Ini bukan cosplay!" bantah Arthur, "Lagian, ajakan macam apa itu!"

"Aww, c'mon, Art! Aku udah keliling-keliling mencarimu, tahu. Ayo pulang." Alfred pun langsung menarik Arthur dan menggendongnya di pundak.

Wajah Arthur memerah dan meronta-ronta. "Turunin gua, bloody git! TURUNIN! Gua kutuk lu jadi alis!" ancam Arthur.

"Nggak takut~" ejek Alfred, "Ayo Tony, kita cabut!"

Tony si alien mengangguk, kemudian mereka kembali ke lampu sorot tadi dan tubuh mereka seakan-akan diangkat ke atas oleh lampu sorot tersebut. Mereka pun langsung masuk ke UFO dan melesat ke langit, meninggalkan 5 orang cengok dengan penuh tanda tanya di bawah sana.

"Tadi itu… apa?" tanya Yao.

Kikutarou menggeleng lemah, masih menatap langit.

"…Udahan, nih, da ze? Dih, nggak seru amat!" protes Yongsoo.

"Yang penting Iblisnya sudah pergi!" kata Taiwan, "Kau pemenangnya, Kiku-san!"

"…Eh, masa?" Kikutarou masih bingung.

"Aiyaaah, Kikutarou pemenangnya, aru! Ayo lempar ke atas aru!" dengan instruksi dari Yao, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Yongsoo dan Yao sendiri pun melempar Kikutarou ke atas dengan yel-yel kemenangan.

Begitulah, Kikutarou pun pulang ke rumah. Namanya pun menjadi terkenal, ia menjadi sering muncul di TV, trending topics twitter 'Iblis Alis Tebal' pun digantikan oleh 'Kikutarou', bahkan saking terkenalnya, ada seorang produser rekaman yang ingin mengikat kontrak dengan Kikutarou. Para Warga pun jadi tentram dan hidup dengan damai.

[~tamat, nih?~]

Oke, jayus banget saya tahu. Sepertinya juga banyak OOC dan hint sho-ai dimana-mana… (saya ga bisa menulis fic tanpa sho-ai, harap maklum *dirajam pisau daging*)

maap juga nih buat yang ga suka USUK, saya nyempilin hint-nya disono... maklum OTP... #kemplang

yak, sekian dari saya. Tombol review menanti anda.

_Thanks for reading~!_


End file.
